Rabi/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = What do you know about Russia? |ClipQ = |Seiya = Aah, Russia is another cold-looking place… I could never live there…. |Kanata = Matryoshkas are cute! They come out, like, clippity-clop! |Akira = Piroshki is delicious, isn't it? |Satsuki = Cossack dance is difficult... |Mutsuki = I'm really interested in Russian home cooking. |Noah = I think the ice that forms in Lake Baikal during winter has a mystical aura. |Leon = I want to eat beef stroganoff! |Li = All Russian cooking looks delicious. |Lucas = It's the land where Dostoyevsky lived… |Torahiko = I'd like to visit the Golden Ring that has a lot of World Heritage Sites! |Kyosuke = I'd love to have an matryoshka doll! I also want to try drawing it. |Akio = I'd like to see the stained glass in Russian churches... |Shiki = It's full of beautiful women. |Hikaru = I want to go see a ballet performance and learn from their beauty! |Raku = I heard that their liquor is delicious. I'd like to take a sip of it. |Kokoro = Their ballerinas are cute! |Momosuke = It has an image of having strong soldiers... |Runa = I think that the expression on matryoshkas are lovely. |Issei = A cold country, right? Don't give me academical-sorta questions! |Futami = Are there kotatsus in Russia? Don't you need them in that cold? |Takamichi = I remember Futami has a Nama-chan matryoshka... |Eva = Even a cold country wouldn't be able to rival my might. Mio... Prepare the warm water. |Mio = It has an image of having lots of fair-skinned people~♪ |Ban = Seems like we can make lots of snowmen there! |Tsubaki = I don't want to go to such a cold country. |Toya = I heard that it's cold there, but I wonder how cold it actually is? |Tatsumi = I think I once received something called grandpa dryadReferring to the woodcraft where it has the face of a grandpa carved on a wood. Photos as a souvenir. |Aoi = Do you know about Blini? It's like a very thin pancake. |Kuro = Cold...... That's all. |Saku = Well, there is no Producer-chan in Russia, right? |Baber = Cold....... Cold...... No way, I will die...... |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Who is the historical figure that you respect? Mine is Tchaikovsky. |ClipQ = |Seiya = I incredibly respect Tsubaki-san! |Kanata = Mine is Fujiwara no Kiyosuke. He wrote about a frog-shaped origami in his book. |Akira = Hijikata Toshizou. I like the Shinsengumi. |Satsuki = Chaplin is interesting, isn't he? |Mutsuki = Jiang Ziya. But instead of fishing, I prefer sleeping. |Noah = Lincoln is a person that deserves respect. |Leon = John Lennon! |Li = I look up to Zhuge Liang. |Lucas = I respect Fyodor Dostoyevsky. |Torahiko = Picasso is an incredible guy! I want to draw those kind of pictures too! |Kyosuke = I respect all generations of mangakas! |Akio = Nasu no Yoichi is cool… |Shiki = Hikaru Genji is a smart and elegant man and I respect him for that. |Hikaru = Cleopatra who had a peerless beauty! |Raku = Sen no Rikyuu. |Kokoro = Marie Antoinette, maybe? |Momosuke = Florence Nightingale! I admire people who can be kind to anyone without exception! |Runa = Takeda Shingen is known for FurinkazanFurinkazan on wikipedia.. I respect him. |Issei = Oda Nobunaga. The man who once ruled the whole country, right? I know that much. |Futami = Mmm, there isn't anyone special... |Takamichi = Kuroda Kanbei! He was well-known as a tactician. |Eva = I don't know his face, but I know that my father was a great demon king! |Mio = I don't have anyone that I respect aside from Master! |Ban = I respect sumo wrestlers. I need to eat as much as they do~ |Tsubaki = Sakamoto Ryouma. I admire his desire to better the country. |Toya = I like Sei Shonagon's Pillow Book. You know, the one with the line 'in spring it is the dawn that is most beautiful'. |Tatsumi = Matsuo Basho! He also traveled all over the country, which makes him my senior! |Aoi = Okita Souji. He's good looking and excels in swordsmanship, I can't help but respect him. |Kuro = Edison. He never gave up even though he failed many times; I find that spirit worthy of respect. |Saku = Hideyo Noguchi. He seems to be a similar kind of person to me. |Baber = Eva-sama is cool! Huh? Eva-sama is no good? |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = What's your height in centimeters? Mine is 182 cm. |ClipQ = |Seiya = 178 cm! |Kanata = 162 cm! |Akira = 183 cm. On the tall side, right? |Satsuki = 172 cm! |Mutsuki = 172 cm. |Noah = 175 cm. |Leon = 176 cm. Unexpected, right? |Li = 167 cm. |Lucas = 180 cm. |Torahiko = 179 cm! |Kyosuke = 171 cm. |Akio = 168 cm… I'm not as small as I look. |Shiki = 181 cm. Reasonably tall. |Hikaru = 174 cm! |Raku = 176 cm. |Kokoro = 156 cm! |Runa = 159 cm. I'm taller than Kokoro and Momo. |Momosuke = 154 cm. Maybe I'm the smallest out of all I-Chu... |Issei = 187 cm. It seems I got my height from my father…. |Futami = 185 cm. Surprisingly tall, right? |Takamichi = 180 cm. Even though I'm shorter than Issei and Futami, I'm a tall person too! |Eva = Though I'm 160 cm, this is just my temporary body. My real form is much larger! |Mio = 163 cm. |Ban = 165 cm. Master was angry and told me not to grow any taller than this! |Tsubaki = 186 cm. I'm quite tall for our standard. |Toya = 175 cm. |Tatsumi = 183 cm. I wonder if I can get a bit more taller? |Aoi = 176 cm. |Kuro = 178cm. I'm not small! It's the other two that are tall! |Saku = 181cm. During lives, I can see well, even from the back. |Baber = 190cm, Baber is huge~ |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Notes Category:Rabi Category:Normal Phone Call Questions